Aoi Kaiyo
by Chienna
Summary: Kagome started her new life in a new school. Unexpectedly, she meets different types of people that would soon change and fill the emptiness in her heart. New bonds will form. She then realized that she's always in the middle of war, but this time it's in the middle of the widest ocean.


I don't own Free Eternal Summer and Inuyasha. Both of them belong to their rightful owners. I just own nothing? – lol.

* * *

Chapter One :

 **A New Path**

" _It's certainly a new path for her to take. A new life_."

* * *

"The water is alive

Once you dive in, it will immediately revealed its fangs and attack

But there's nothing to fear…

After all, this water has been tamed.

It's been defanged and neutered.

For me, it's not…enough."

 **X~X~X~X**

 **X~X**

 **X**

It was a bright and a very cold morning, and Kagome didn't want to spoil her very first day at school. Wearing her shoes clumsily, she said goodbye to both her mother and her grandfather. Her little brother had already ahead of hers.

"Please God, I had enough of this!" Kagome whispered harshly under her breath as she ran towards the new school that her mother had registered for her – without asking for her opinion.

When she had arrived to her destination, the gate was already half close and near it was…maybe a teacher? – With a frown on his face.

"Hurry up!" He shouted for her to hear from afar.

"Gomenasai!" Kagome said with heavy breaths as she stopped in front of the man.

"Save it for later."

Kagome nodded softly and slowly trying to regain her breath. After saying thanks in a low voice, Kagome walked into the school as she looked around her with awe. The school was definitely big and simply beautiful in its own way. With a new determination to focus on studying, she walked in with a wide smile on her face and ready to have new friends.

* * *

 **X~X~X~X**

 **X~X**

 **X**

Takahashi was a teacher that in charge of Kagome walked into a certain classroom as the students, that talking before this, went silence and sat on their own seat. Kagome that was standing outside was quietly looking into the class through the small glass on the door.

' _This teacher must be strict and scary if the students suddenly silence just by him walking into the class_.' Kagome gulped loudly.

"Today, we'll be having a new student and I want to introduce her to all of you before we start the class."

After he finished the sentence, the students started murmuring about this new student that they teacher mention.

With a loud cough, the students went to a silence once again. "I want you all to behave and be good to her." With a glance towards the class's door, he spoke the new student's name, "Higurashi-san, please come in."

The students were excited as they glance were stuck on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened softly as a girl – Kagome, came in with her eyes on the floor. Her cheeks were adored with blushes as she stood awkwardly beside the teacher.

"Higurashi-san, please introduce yourself."

Kagome nodded immediately, as she'd trying to facing towards her 'new-soon-friends'. Her palms were wet in nervous. It had been a while since she felt like this. It's not like she love to be a new student, she just didn't like this awkward thinggy

" _Hajimemashite_ *. My name is Higurashi Kagome and… I like to experience new things and would like to become new friend." Thank God that she didn't stutter like a fool. She could see that some of them didn't even pay attention to her. Some of them even tried to hold out their laugh from explode. Her determination before faded into—

Her eyes slightly widened when she saw a sincere smile on a certain face among the ugly faces – Please noted the sarcasm. Her eyes clashed with green eyes and almost immediately she moved her eyes away only to gaze into a deep blue ocean eyes. Even though the man didn't smile like the previous one, his eyes seemed so gentle and you could've drown in them. She felt like he was talking to her just through his eyes.

Her lips formed a big smile as she happily said, "It's nice to meet you!" She didn't mean all of them, she said to the two men. She had to know them!

* * *

Thanks for reading and hope you're not bored reading this chapter 1~


End file.
